


The mirror

by sweet_Kimchi94



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes, has no sense, idk - Freeform, it should have become shorter, some failed smut, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_Kimchi94/pseuds/sweet_Kimchi94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mirror is always right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I came up with this story... It should have been a short one shot...  
> And I used oranges because I love them :P  
> Hope you enjoy it either way.

"Kill them all! I don't care!" Someone shouted loudly through the poorly lit hall, letting the others shut up in an instant.

 "But boss..." Another one carefully said, somehow frightened. "...They only ate some fruit in their break..."

 "Exactly! My fruit! The most delicious oranges I ever laid my hands on!" The said boss explained annoyed, he showed no mercy if it had to do with his favorite fruit.

 He hated the color to the deepest depths of hell because orange really wasn't his color, it was too friendly, too warm, but the taste was heavenly. The sourness and at the same time sweetness when the fruit was in his mouth. He simply loved it.

 "God Woohyun! Don't be a baby. It's only oranges. It's your fault for keeping them on the table where everyone can get them in the first place." A rather skinnier figure said out of nowhere, totally bored and already used to Woohyun's mood swings and not caring for it the slightest.

 "Sungjong, what are you doing here?" Woohyun asked astonished, forgetting his outburst as fast as it came.

 "I came to visit my lovely cousin of course." Sungjong replied with a sweet voice, his big brown orbs sparkling with happiness and then he pouted cutely. "I missed you Woohyunnie, it's been a while since you last visited..."

 Woohyun never had a defense against his younger cousin's cuteness. Neither of his men had. In no time they were all in his spell, looking at the adorable boy who just begged to get spoiled by them all.

 "Well, I had work to do so there wasn't much time." He tried to explain and the younger just tilted his head to the side.

 Some gasps were heard, which all came from his men, and that brought him to his sense, partly. They were stripping his innocent cousin with their hungry eyes and that didn't sit well with him. Even through Sungjong wasn't that innocent at all, on the contrary. He was the devil himself but of course looks could deceive and Woohyun liked to believe that his cousin was an angel.

 "Yah! Don't look at Sungjong like that you minions!" Then he noticed the other men who stared at him and asked for the reason. "Why are you all here again?"

 "Well, you told us to-" The man suddenly got kicked in the stomach by the innocent Sungjong who was still smiling sweetly, landing on all fours and coughing heavily because fuck the kick was strong.

 "You wanted to give your men a longer break before they go back to work again." The younger spoke without hesitation and glared at the rest of the men, daring them to open their mouths.

 Woohyun was a bit skeptical about that because he felt angry for some reason but since it was Sungjong there must be at least some truth in it. His men nodded eagerly at his statement so it couldn't be that wrong. There were some through who looked still skeptical but he ignored them.

 "Fine. Go. Shush." Woohyun dismissed them with a flick of his hand and his men run away as fast as possible and once again he got manipulated by his innocent cousin without him noticing the slightest.

 That was what everyone believed anyway.

 They were afraid the boss would remember about the eaten fruit and kill them all. Woohyun didn't look like it but he was scary as hell. He would be capable to kill them without hesitation and no one dared to go against him. He was an amazing boss and always made the right decisions but his mood swings were unpredictable. They all made a note behind their minds to never eat his beloved oranges again. Without Sungjong they didn't know what would have happened to them.

 "Sorry Jongie, about my stupid men." Woohyun sat up from his golden throne and hugged his sweet cousin as if his life depended on it. "I missed you too."

 "Hahaha. Don't worry. I also came because I'm a bit worried about you." The younger broke the hug and stared at the older with concern. "You look more tired than usual. This work is too much for you alone. I'm not saying that you don't do a great job with it, heck you're amazing, but it would be wise to share the burden with someone."

 "Jongie, there is no one suitable for it." Woohyun sighed. "They would break within weeks. You should know this the best because we tried so many times already."

 He knew perfectly well why Sungjong was worried. It wasn't the first time he came to visit him for exactly this reason. This job required a lot of mental strength and no one had it. You also needed to be reasonable and the mood swings were a side effect. Woohyun was balancing it out with this but he knew that it couldn't be like this forever. His job wasn't easy, being the ruler of this world. All this work was stressing him and he never had a chance to rest for a while. Even with his workers who tried to help him as much as possible., with the risk of getting killed any moment.

 Woohyun tried to find someone who would be able to share this burden with him, he tried to find a suitable wife but it was all in vain. His parents were also lost with this seemingly impossible task. They would love to help their son but weren't able to. Also because of his mood swings, no one would put up with him long enough. And not to mention his, rather tiring, personality.

 "I think that this time I have the perfect solution for you." Sungjong announced confidently and Woohyun sighed again, the hope of really finding someone was reaching zero with each minute that passed.

 The younger always had some ideas but they all failed at the end. He was too stubborn to give up through and that was also why the older loved him so much. He tried everything for him.

 "Fine. I will wait for the result. And Jongie." The cousin looked at him expectant. "Do you really think I forgot about my oranges?"

 There was an awkward silence with Woohyun staring blankly at the younger and Sungjong still smiling sweetly at him.

 "Bye hyung!" He shouted while dashing away with lightning speed and the older didn’t even start to chase after him because it would be a waste of energy and he needed every bit of it.

 Woohyun might sometimes be a bit stupid and got manipulated by the younger a bit too much but he never really forgot. To be a ruler you never could forget, it could be his death and he was definitely too young to die. Not that he could be killed that easily.

 When Sungjong was far away from the boss he took out his phone and called a certain someone.

 "Hello?" He heard a raspy voice on the other line.

 "It's me you idiot. Get it ready. This time will be a success. It must be! I can't watch him like this anymore."

 "Yes, yes. And don't talk like that to your dear brother!" The other person replied a bit annoyed. ''Besides it's not my fault that it vanished.''

 "Thanks Yeollie." The younger smiled, ignoring the rest and hung up. "I hope everything turns out to be okay..."

 

*******

 

 Today started like every fucking boring day.

 Sunggyu woke up in his cuddly and comfy bed. He forced himself to go to the bathroom because he needed to piss pretty bad and took a shower while he was at it. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned because he woke up late again, like always. It was really nothing new. He never was a morning person and will never be one even through his job as a plain business man required it. Sunggyu just finished his master degree, three months ago, and he would have loved to study something else but his parents forced him to work at his father's company. He rebelled a bit but in the end they always won, mainly because he didn't want to waste energy in pointless arguments where he knew he had no say in it and his parents wouldn’t even bother to listen.

 Anyway, Sunggyu had only 20 minutes until he needed to be at the company and his father would smack his head for being late again. It wasn't the first time. A normal person would have been fired a long time ago but he was the son of the CEO so that meant he had some privileges and he hated it. There were so many other people that were better than him. But he needed to put up with his father and his dreams and wore this boring gray suit and then he made his way to work.

 If it wasn't for his parents he would have studied music but no, he should become the heir of the company no matter what and no one cared about his dreams. He hated the fact how weak he was against them. His whole life was controlled by his parents and even though he should be considered as an adult since he was 26 years old, in four years he would be already 30, he couldn't go against them. He still lived with his parents and he was afraid he needed to be by their side until they died.

 How much he wished for something to change in his boring life. Sunggyu would love to be not normal, just be himself, maybe he should become a psycho and kill people just for the fun of it. This would be at least better than being normal like everyone else. But he didn't want to be held in prison or the psychiatry and stay there for the rest of his life, so that was no option. It would have been fun if he could rule the world and do whatever he pleased but that was a naive dream that would never come true.

 The only person that could bright up his life was Jang Dongwoo. He was working in the same company and same section as Sunggyu and they became best friends within seconds. The older would describe him as pure sunshine. Dongwoo was always happy, friendly and funny, not like Sunggyu. And he sometimes heard his father say that he wished Dongwoo would be his son and he couldn't really blame him. The younger was really popular among the workers and not to mention all these love letters and e-mails he got from them. He would laugh it off and ignore it because he wasn't interested in boring women who were all the same. Just like Sunggyu he wanted someone interesting, something different. But it was hard to find if everyone was so normal. Both had high standards. Not that the older wasn't popular like his best friend, if they would count all the love letters Sunggyu was the one who got the most. He had no idea why. Dongwoo always said that it was his bad boy image. Women loved this and even the men.

 In the end they would always end up drinking in a small bar after work and made fun of their co-workers. Their friendship was perfect and if he hadn't meet Dongwoo, Sunggyu would have lost his mind. At least with the younger he could be how he truly was and the other never judged him.

 So when Dongwoo said that today he already had plans with another friend his mood drastically sunk to the point he could kill with his piercing gaze. And to make it even worse, after work, it started to rain and he didn't have an umbrella with him. He cursed himself for being so ignorant to forget his umbrella because since this morning there were gray clouds in the sky, if that wasn't enough of a warning that it would rain he didn't know. Even the weather forecast mentioned that it would rain for the whole week.

 Well, there was nothing Sunggyu could do and he didn't want to spend money for an umbrella he would never use again and he wasn't in a mood to patiently wait inside a store for the rain to stop within minutes or hours. He would rather catch a cold and stay inside his warm bed so that he didn't have to work at the company.

 While walking through the never ending pouring rain there were people with fucking black umbrellas who were staring at him as if he was nuts. Not that he minded it in the slightest. He was soaked but until he reached his home it would take another 5 minutes. Sunggyu was even considering running, something he sucked at. Sport was never something he was good at, he hated physical exertions. But then he saw something shining on the ground between the mass of normal people.

 At first he thought he imagined it but when he saw this glow again he was sure there must have been something. Sunggyu started to question why nobody else saw this or it might be that they just ignored it. But soon he realized that the people in fact didn't see it. He really thought he lost his mind but this shining thing was calling him. Sunggyu had a weak spot for shiny things in general. That was why he got closer to it. He knelt down and picked it up in his hands, observing it carefully.

 It was a small mirror, the size of his palm, with a disgusting pink frame and ugly flowers. It looked pretty normal but at the same time completely out of place. Something strange emitted from the mirror and when he turned it around he noticed that there was something engraved in the frame.

  _For the chosen one_

 Sunggyu had no idea what it meant. Chosen for what? It might be that someone let it fall and looked for it. But when he looked around there was no one that stood out among the mass and when he looked back at the mirror he got the shock of his life and almost let the mirror fall.

 There was a pair of big brown orbs staring at him. Definitely not his own eyes. And then a hand stretched out of the small mirror, grabbing his collar tightly. Sunggyu's eyes widened at that because how the hell can a hand come out of a mirror? He was frozen on his spot and unable to do anything against it. He felt the push towards the mirror and that brought him back to his sense, he tried to get away from the hand but it was too late for that. His head was already touching the mirror and he felt himself getting sucked inside it with an incredible force. There was no way to get out of it and then everything went black.

 

*******

 

 There were some fast shuffles around him and some people started to whisper to each other. There was a pretty bad headache forming and Sunggyu groaned at the pain. The whispers stopped immediately and he opened his eyes. Two boys were watching him curiously and they just stared at each other. A pair of eyes seemed familiar somehow but he couldn't remember at the moment. Sunggyu felt as if he was out for a week and rubbed his forehead.

 Slowly he started to remember and when he looked back at the two boys he let out a very unmanly shriek and somehow managed to fall out of the bed, he was lying on just moments ago. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't in a room he knew, it was too dark for that. He liked colors that were brighter, something no one would have expected of him with his depressing presence. But then again he felt that it was fitting.

 "Glad you're awake. We were a bit worried. You were unconsciousness for three whole days." The taller of the two exclaimed and he recognized the eyes.

 They were the ones he saw in the mirror.

 "You." He pointed at them more annoyed than frightened. "Who the heck are you and where am I?"

 "Wow, he really is similar to hyung. Who would have thought." The skinnier boy said surprised.

 "Yah you brats! I want answers!" Sunggyu yelled and both boys stepped away, afraid he might get violent anytime.

 "Calm down. I'm Sungyeol and this one next to me is my younger brother Sungjong and you're at our house." Sungyeol explained calmly and Sunggyu glared at him, sending shivers down his spine because he was scarier than his hyung.

 "You were the one that pulled me into a mirror. How is that even possible?" He asked irritated but at the same time he was strangely calm and interested.

 Really, Sunggyu was anything but calm at the moment but these boys were still kids and even though he wasn't really good with kids he somehow had the urge to take care of them. They were too cute and aside from shiny things he also had a weak spot for cute things. How he hated his weakness.

 "Well... it's one of our creations. We tested it before and it worked. This mirror is like a teleporter and right now you're in our world. It's different from the Earth." Sungyeol stated carefully, studying the other's reaction.

 "You say that I'm not in Earth? That I'm on another planet?" Sunggyu asked in a thin voice, his face paled but he still managed to look as calm as possible.

 He was actually having a mental breakdown.

 "Not exactly." Sungjong butted in. "It's a different Earth. You're in a parallel Universe. This is our Earth. And you're here for a reason. You're the chosen one for our boss even though I never would have expected the mirror to choose a male for hyung. Well it was never wrong so that means that you're exactly what hyung needs."

 It was silent and the brother's were watching Sunggyu carefully whose presence suddenly darkened and then he was laughing hysterically like an insane person, banging his head on the floor. Blood was flowing out of his head and he didn't stop.

 Sunggyu thought he was dreaming or someone drugged him in some way because how the hell could he be in parallel Universe, a different Earth. But the pain in his head told him everything. This wasn't a dream. Maybe he was really becoming a psycho. But maybe his wish came true. He could start a new life here and do what he wanted. His parents wouldn't hinder him anymore. Then the question was what would happen in his Earth when he wasn't there anymore. First he needed to get rid of this headache through.

 "I think he lost his mind." Sungjong stated casually still staring at the other banging his head.

 "What did you expect? That he will just take the info and life happily after?" Sungyeol asked with clear sarcasm.

 "Something like that. But I think we should calm him down before he kills himself and won't be able to help hyung. They're a match made in heaven. Why did we never consider males? They're definitely more suited for this job." Sungjong turned to his brother and tilted his head in confusion.

 "How should I know? Woohyun wanted females. I don't know why, ask him. He's stupid." Sungyeol threw his hands in the air.

 They heard a thump and immediately turned to the sound and just stared at what they saw.

 Sunggyu knocked himself unconsciousness. How convenient.

 "At least we don't have to do anything about the banging anymore." Sungjong sang happily and walked away without another word, leaving Sungyeol to take care of the body.

 "Of course it's always me who does the dirty work." He muttered annoyed and took Sunggyu to the bed, taking care of his wound; cursing at his younger brother while doing so.

 

*******

 

 Another day passed and Sunggyu woke up again, in the same room. His headache was finally gone and that was all he cared for at the moment. There was this throbbing pain in his head but that was his own fault so he didn't care. Of course he didn't forget what happened before he fell unconsciousness again that was why he took it better this time. He stood up and was met with Sungyeol who brought him something to eat and his stomach growled loudly at seeing the delicious food. One thing stood out the most among the rest and his mouth watered at the sight. The orange.

 Sunggyu loved oranges with his whole heart even through the color was something to discuss with. He had nothing against orange but it got on his nerves pretty bad through the years. Probably because his father loved the color and had the walls in his company colored in orange, even in their house. The color made him aggressive but the fruit itself was delicious. Sour and sweet, a perfect combination.

 He snatched the fruit with lightning speed and let Sunyeol gape at that. Sunggyu would do anything to get oranges. And this one's tasted more heavenly than the ones in his Earth. How lucky could he have been? As long as there were oranges everything was fine for him. Even if it meant he would spend the rest of his life here in this Earth, he would gladly do it.

 "I'm listening." He said and looked at Sungyeol. "Your brother mentioned that I'm here for a reason."

 "You're almost the same as hyung!" The tall kid exclaimed suddenly, pointing his finger at him disbelieving.

 He only stared at him; Sungyeol with this rude behavior, but the curiosity got the better of him.

 "Who's this hyung you're talking about all the time?" Sunggyu asked confused, eyebrows furrowed.

 "Woohyun hyung, our cousin, the boss, the ruler of this world." Sungyeol explained and sat down next to him. "What's your name by the way?"

 "Kim Sunggyu." He introduced himself but then he registered what the other just said. "Ruler of this world? You have a king?"

 "King? We call him boss but yes he rules the world and does a pretty good job. We are all happy. And yes you're here for a reason."

 "And what might it be?" Sunggyu asked warily and saw the other's expression change in an instant.

 "You know... Woohyun hyung had to rule at a young age. His older brother should have taken his spot but he died in a car accident while driving to his wedding. It was the saddest and most painful day ever for us, for the people. Especially hyung didn't take it well. He loved his brother to death. But aunty and uncle were too old to rule so that meant that Woohyun needed to take their spot. There was no time to mourn over his death because there were always people who wanted his spot." Sungyeol looked so sad and it broke his heart seeing him like that and the story itself was depressing. "He rules with a good heart and is always reasonable. The people love him till now. But through the years he became more tired and he developed mood swings. He was also at the age to marry and so we looked for a suitable candidate but they never put up with him long enough and couldn't handle the responsibilities."

 He took Sunggyu's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly, looking at him straight in the eyes, concern and desperation evident.

 "He needs someone to share this burden with him because he would break sooner or later. That someone also needs to be able to stay with him, supporting him, be strong for him. It isn't easy to rule the whole world, aunty and uncle try to help as much as they can even through they retired. They are just as concerned as we because he doesn't give himself any rest. Hyung still couldn't get over his brother's death and hides it."

 "What has this to do with me?" Sunggyu asked, already imagining why he was here.

 "The mirror chose you to be his partner, his support and strength. The mirror is never wrong because it can see in a person's soul. That means that it saw something great in you, that you're mentally stable enough to rule yourself if Woohyun hyung might become too tired and that you probably can also take care of him. He needs you, Sunggyu." Sungyeol was really desperate and on the verge of tears.

 This Woohyun must mean a lot to them, if they went to such lengths to find someone suitable for him that they even went through other dimensions. He must be something special. No one ever cared for Sunggyu so much, aside from Dongwoo, not even his parents. They wanted a perfect son, a son how they imagined. And he was something they didn't wish for. It was painful to know that his parents didn't want him for who he was but he put up with it a long time ago. There was no use in arguing about this matter.

 These brothers would do anything for their cousin and they depended also on Sunggyu because they knew he would be the only one they could ask for help. This made him feel special and needed.

 "So you kidnapped me to become something like his wife or am I mistaken?" He should be angry and offended, really, but instead he was quiet amused.

 "Sorry about that but we needed to act fast. There are troubles coming and we don't know if hyung could handle it for much longer." Sungyeol stated sadly.

 "Troubles?" That awoke Sunggyu's interest in an instant.

 "There is a gang of assholes that try for a long time already to throw hyung off the throne and rule themselves. It's something typical here. But it became a small war between him and the gang and Woohyun hyung has other problems to take care of than to look after a war. These assholes are pretty persistent. I don't even know what they have against him. Hyung is a wonderful boss, always fair but sometimes he needs to make hard decisions." The tall kid told him.

 "And you really think I will be able to help?" He was skeptical about this whole situation because he had no idea what it meant to rule even though he wished for it.

 "Don't worry. You're perfect for this job. I'm sure you will learn fast with some help. But there is something I need to teach you as soon as possible before we go to the boss." Sunggyu tilted his head to the side and Sungyeol asked a bit unsure. "Do you know how to handle a gun? Without this you're dead meat here."

 "Gun? A real gun?" He asked surprised and the other nodded. "...Well... I never had one in my hands... I only played shooting games..."

 "Then let's go practice!" Sungyeol announced happily and dragged him out of the room.

 Before he managed to protest they were already in a shooting place. It was small and empty. Sunggyu thought that this must be a private place were only a few people practiced to shoot. Sungyeol went to a locker and opened it with a small silver key that he pulled out from under his pink shirt. What he saw made him widen his eyes and open his mouth in a silent gasp. There was a collection of different guns for every type. The tall kid pulled out a simple pistol and handed it towards Sunggyu.

 He took it with shaky hands but was impressed with how it felt between his hands. It wasn't as heavy as he thought.

 "Try to shoot the head." Sungyeol pointed to a puppet that was farther away from them. "The ammo is already inside you only need to unlatch the safety catch and beware of the repulsion when you pull the trigger."

 The tall kid showed him what to do while explaining and with a smile motioned for him to shoot.

 Sunggyu was a bit reluctant when he pointed the gun at the puppet but then thought why the fuck he should hold back. He played a lot of games and knew what to do so why not trying it with a real gun? It was an experience he wanted to make and so with both hands on the gun he pulled the trigger and shot several times until there wasn't any ammo left. The repulsion was easy to handle so that wasn't really difficult. He had a good feeling about it if he considered it was his first time shooting with a real gun. It made him excited and he felt powerful.

 Sungyeol suddenly clapped his hands furiously and grinned happily, congratulating him. Sunggyu was confused and then looked at the puppet. His eyes widened once again and he was speechless. He hit the head perfectly, there were no missing shots.

 "I think you're a natural. I didn't need to teach you a thing. You'll be fine on your own." He went back to the locker, took out another pistol with some ammo and handed them to Sunggyu. "Here this will be your gun. When you're by the boss you can chose another gun if you like. You can also test other types of guns. I'm so glad the mirror chose well."

 Sunggyu smiled awkwardly but couldn't help to feel a bit happy about the praising and tugged the pistol in the holster he got from the taller kid. And just then he noticed that he wore different clothes and he must admit that he loved this outfit.

 He wore black boots and flaming red pants, the same as his hair color. His parents got a heart attack when he got home with red hair but didn't manage to persuade him to change it. He made a deal with them, that he would work in his father's company without complaining and for this they would let him keep his red hair. They only agreed reluctantly but nevertheless. His upper body was clothed in a dark blue button up shirt. Sunggyu stared at the outfit and then at Sungyeol and the other only shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

 Sunggyu started to love this tall kid because he was a genius.

 "Let's go to Woohyun hyung! It's time for both of you to meet. I can't wait for that. He will be stunned." He was pretty excited and pushed Sunggyu in front him. "And don't get a heart attack when we're outside."

 He looked at him perplexed and a bit afraid of what he might see but every word he wanted to say never left his mouth when he saw the scene in front of him.

 The sky was like in his Earth, a nice shade of blue but instead of the sun there was the moon shining brightly like the sun and it looked bigger than he was used to. Even the little stars were seen clearly in the light sky. On the horizon he could see the small sun that was starting to raise, bringing along the dark night sky. It was completely different than how he was used too.

 What stunned him more than the sky were the people and enormous buildings that grew to the sky. Large skyscrapers everywhere he looked. Sure there were some smaller buildings but they seemed like little rocks compared to the others. And the people. Well they looked normal but he soon changed his mind when he saw what they were wearing. It was... colorful and he noticed that each of them had guns in their holster. Sunggyu started to wonder why but his question got answered soon enough when a group of dark clothed men and women approached and suddenly shot their surroundings as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Of course the others defended themselves and shot back. Both sides seemed like having fun killing each other and just like that it stopped. The only remains of this confrontation the blood on the street and the dead bodies. Some even laughed at this but walked further as if nothing happened at all. Soon enough there came people who started to clean this bloody mess.

 "What's wrong with this Earth?!" Sunggyu yelled at Sungyeol who only laughed at him.

 "You know why the people love Woohyun hyung? Because he lets them do pretty much anything. Of course there are boundaries and a lot of people cross that line but as long as you don't go overboard the people can do as they please. If they do through then you will face the rage of the boss. And he isn't really nice if it comes to punishments. Maybe he will even kill them himself, it depends on his mood." Sungyeol explained calmly and Sunggyu was speechless.

 He couldn't believe that this was how someone ruled the world. It was so different and at the same time fascinating. Back in his world there were strict rules you had to follow and when you were different than the others you ended up in prison. That was why he didn't like it. You were restricted. Even with music and journalism you couldn't get too overboard and start to insult the government. Something he would have done because how can someone be so blind to everything else? Couldn't they see how unhappy the people were? Of course everyone followed the rules because they didn't want any problems. And here you just could do whatever you wanted and nobody cared. This was practically paradise for Sunggyu.

 "I think I love it here." He stated, amazed at his surroundings and he heard the other chuckle.

 "I'm glad to hear that. If everything goes as planned you will also rule this world together with hyung and maybe even change some things. Who knows."

 "What will you do if your boss doesn't like me or I don't like him?" Sunggyu suddenly asked.

 "That won't happen. Like I already mentioned, the mirror is always right. Maybe both of you try do deny it but in the end you won't be able to live without the other. The boss is a complicated person and no one ever managed to figure him out, not even his parents. I'm positive you can, also because both of you share the same love for oranges. I saw it in your eyes." Sungyeol said thoughtfully and smiled at him but then he blinked behind him and smirked. "We're here."

 Sunggyu turned around and was met with a skyscraper. A complete black one. It was different than the other skyscraper and gave off a different feel. The feel of authority and darkness. He shuddered involuntary at the building but he couldn't help to love it because it would become his new home and there would definitely be some changes. First thing the color of the building. It was too dark for his liking.

 And they went inside.

 

*******

 

 "Sungjong you little brat! It doesn't matter if you're cute but you aren't allowed to eat MY oranges!" Woohyun barked at the younger and was chasing after him when he ran away with his beloved oranges.

 "Hyung you're too stressed and need some rest. I'm just trying to help you." Sungjong shouted through the hall laughing like a mad man, here and there eating some oranges.

 "I have enough rest! Now give me back MY fruit!" He whined like pitiful kid.

 "But we have a guest today and you need to offer him your fruit. You will like this guest." The younger replied.

 "What guest? Nobody said I would have a guest today." Woohyun asked confused.

 "It's my present for you." Sungjong announced and smiled in delight when he heard the gong of the elevator. "Come on hyung. They are here."

 He grabbed Woohyun's hand and led him to the elevator just when the door opened and two people entered. One of them was his other cousin Sungyeol and next to him was another guy he didn't recognize but looked mesmerizing in his eyes.

 "Sunggyu this is Woohyun. Woohyun this is Sunggyu." Sungjong introduced them happily and offered Sunggyu the oranges.

 The other immediately grabbed some and ate them with a satisfied moan. Woohyun just stared at him with an open mouth. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to kill him for eating his oranges in front of him but something stopped him from doing so.

 "Hyung he's the one we were talking about the other day." Sungyeol said and pushed Sunggyu closer to the boss. "The mirror chose him so there is no way you can get out of this. And by getting to know him I'm sure you will love him as much as I do. Maybe more because he's the most suitable person you can ever get. He's even better than these bitches you tried to get together with. I'm sure you will get along well. Anyway I'm taking Sungjong with me and see you around. I told your slaves to leave you alone for today. Until next time. Have fun you two."

 And they were gone. Just like that. With Sungyeol saluting them like a soldier and pulling a not so amused Sungjong towards the elevator, pushing the button to the ground level.

 Sunggyu and Woohyun just stared dumbfounded at the place the brother's stood few seconds ago. And stared. There was an awkward silence between them and they could practically feel the tension. Both didn't expect something like this to happen. Woohyun was annoyed to no end at this situation and Sunggyu... well he was also annoyed, he felt betrayed by Sungyeol and he wondered why he started to love the kid in the first place. He should reconsider his decision.

 Fanatical steps were heard coming closer and closer to them and a panting man with papers appeared.

 "Boss I have a que-" The men never came to finish his sentence because he felt something really heavy and suffocating in the air and he gulped rather loud when he looked up, afraid.

 Both turned to the little frightened creature who dared to enter the hall and glared holes in his head. If looks could kill, the men would have been sent to the depths of hell, twice. Sunggyu and Woohyun weren't really in the mood to talk to someone. They were both too angry for that.

 With shaky steps this little creature backed away, sweat dripping down his forehead. And when he finally managed to turn his gaze away from the two for some seconds, he ran away as fast as his tiny legs could while screaming and wildly flailing his arms in the air.

 "OH MY GOD! THERE ARE TWO DEVILS! TWO! I'M QUITTING!"

 Once again there was silence. And both let out a loud sigh at the same time, rubbing their throbbing heads. They realized that they couldn't be angry at the brother's because they were too cute and they couldn't scare off Woohyun's men. The boss needed them.

 They both turned towards each other and the awkward silence was unbearable until Sunggyu finally broke it.

 "Well, it’s nice to meet you in person. I heard a lot of you."

 "It's my pleasure. I apologize for my cousins." Woohyun said with a faint smile.

 "Na. Don't worry." He looked more clearly at Woohyun's face and noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the sad eyes and pale skin.

 Sungyeol wasn't joking at all. He looked as if he would collapse anytime soon and that worried him even though he didn't know this man.

 "You seem tired. Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Sunggyu asked worried and came closer.

 "You don't have to worry about me." Woohyun chuckled and backed away, not liking the closeness at the moment. "I already slept. It's how I always look. I think you should go for now I have work to do. Maybe next time when I have more time we could chat a bit."

 He didn't know why but this made Sunggyu angry. He didn't understand how someone could lie without hesitation. And about his health nevertheless. He looked like a walking zombie. There was no way he would let Woohyun work like that. Might he be his partner or not.

 "That's bullshit and you know it." Sunggyu exclaimed annoyed and grabbed his wrist pulling him with him.

 "Yah! What do you think you're doing?! Do you know who I am?!" Woohyun tried to wriggle his wrist out of the grip but it was strong and he didn't notice how weak he became until now.

 "I don't care. You will sleep. Even if I have to force you." Sunggyu stated stubbornly.

 If Woohyun was in a better condition he would have had no problems to get out of this. He would have even been able to kick Sunggyu's ass for this behavior. He was the boss after all. He had responsibilities as the ruler of the world. And now someone he just met thought he knew better and that scratched on his ego.

 Woohyun knew it when he saw Sunggyu. That he would be able to handle the responsibilities as a ruler and he would also be able to handle him, there was this certain something that he missed in everyone else he met. Sunggyu was perfect for him. After all it was the mirror that chose him and he couldn't really deny it. It was still a mystery how his cousins found it since it was lost without a trace. He tried to protest through but knew it wouldn't bring him anything.

 Normally no sane person would go against Woohyun but Sunggyu just did it and he liked it. Maybe he should start to depend on someone. Being alone for such a long time was tiring and the burden too big for him alone to handle, even though he managed it just fine all these years. But everyone he met wasn't suitable. He couldn't just choose anyone because he had a world to take care of. He lived for his people and not anyone understood this.

 They walked towards a couch which was situated next to the throne and Sunggyu guessed that this was where Woohyun slept all this time. He wondered if he had a real bed somewhere but the couch would do for a while. There were even some cushions and a blanket. He let go of the other for a while to organize the cushions and immediately sat down to make himself comfortable and he pushed Woohyun down to the couch, forcing his head to rest on his lap.

 "What-" Woohyun was confused by this but couldn't finish his question when he felt the exhaustion he tried to hide; his eyelids already slowly dropping.

 Sunggyu put the blanket carefully over the other's body to keep him warm and started to massage his scalp, his fingers tangling in the soft dark brown hair.

 "You're really comfortable." Woohyun muttered sleepy, enjoying the caress.

 "I know." He replied with a smile, looking down at him.

 "What about my work? I can't leave them alone." His eyes were already closed and he was slowly drifting off to dreamland.

 "Don't worry. I will handle it. After all this mirror thing thinks I can, so why not." Sunggyu chuckled. ''Just sleep.''

 "Will you leave?"

 "I got kidnapped by your cousins. I have no idea how to get back to my world. So I don't think I can leave anytime soon. But I don't mind. I like it here. And how could I leave when you have such delicious oranges? I ate a lot of them but these ones are the best."

 He heard a quiet chuckle that died down seconds after and he knew that Woohyun finally fell asleep. His breathing calm and steady. Sunggyu wished him sweet dreams and kissed his forehead just because he could.

 Woohyun was adorable, cute, stubborn, caring, intelligent and just what Sunggyu wished for in a partner. Through his tight black clothes he could imagine that he was also stronger than him, well build and he was probably also cocky and an asshole. He must admit that the mirror was really right. Even though he thought he would be able to find these characteristics in a woman but hey, Sunggyu couldn't complain. It was probably the same for Woohyun. It might be strange but he found his mood swings cute. One time he was aggressive and tried to fight his way out and in the next moment he was so vulnerable and sweet. Sunggyu decided that a sleeping Woohyun was the best. He looked so relaxed and calm. But there was still something bothering him. His eyes.

 They were so sad and lifeless. Sungyeol told him that he couldn't get over his brother's death because he still couldn't mourn how he should. Sunggyu was sure that this was the cause of his stress and tiredness and he held it in for all these years because he couldn't allow himself to show weakness as a ruler. Woohyun needed to get it all out at once and he would make sure of it. Even though it might be painful for the other. It needed to be done and that as soon as possible. Sunggyu might have just met him but he couldn't watch Woohyun like that. He wanted to see him happy, truly happy. And since he already knew of the little war going on it was the more important to relief the stress. You couldn't really think straight if you had problems in your head.

 Sunggyu chuckled in his mind because he really started to think as a ruler. But he was also worried about Woohyun. And he was far more important than anything else at the moment. What kind of spell was this? He stared at his sleeping face and his gaze fell to his plump rosy lips. They looked soft and he wondered how they would feel and taste. His whole body was itching to just lean closer and kiss him but he was afraid that it would wake him and Woohyun needed this rest. Sunggyu himself felt suddenly sleepy and he closed his eyes telling himself that he would just rest for a bit but in the end he also fell asleep within minutes.

 

*******

 

 A sound woke Sunggyu up and he opened his eyes, looking a bit disoriented. He felt something heavy on his lap and looked down, a cute smile on his face. Woohyun was still sleeping peacefully but he somehow managed to turn around, facing his stomach and embracing his waist loosely. Sunggyu was glad because he looked much better. He had more color on his skin. But then he heard this sound again and realized that it were steps. He looked up and was met with a very handsome face. Instead of freaking out like the very first time he woke up in this Earth he confusedly stared at the boy.

 "Who are you?" Sunggyu asked quietly since Woohyun was asleep and he didn't want to wake him up.

 "Myungsoo. Woohyun's secretary." Myungsoo introduced himself with a slight bow, Sunggyu nodded his head slightly in understanding. "I was a bit worried about the boss even through Sungyeol told me that you were there to take care of him. And I guess I was worried over nothing. I'm glad you managed to make him sleep. I tried many it times but he's stubborn like a parasite."

 Sunggyu silently laughed at that, trying really hard not to shake his body to much. But then he looked up and got serious again.

 "Is it already time for him to work? I can also look at the papers even though I still don't know what a ruler should do. How I see the thinks I can also do his work or am I wrong?"

 "No you're right. You can do his work and I think you would do it just as great as the boss." He looked a bit troubled. "There is a problem through. Normally I would ask Woohyun but I don't want him to wake up. Maybe you could help but I don't know..."

 "What is it?" Sunggyu asked concerned.

 "Could you please take a look at this? We need to make a decision pretty fast." Myungsoo asked and handed him a file. "It's about the silent war against the gang. They made trouble before but now it only worsened. We tried to speak with them; make a deal but they refused and now they are threatening and killing our people in cruel ways to make a point that there aren't too many restrictions and the people start to take their site. It can't stay like this forever and Woohyun tried really anything to come to an agreement with them and they still refuse. They want him to retire so that they could rule but we can't let that happen. And he's a bit overwhelmed with this whole situation and doesn't want to use force but we can't keep them away forever. We don't know what to do about that and it will get only worse the longer we wait."

 Sunggyu listened carefully to what Myungsoo said while reading through the file. It was horrible what he read and could understand them. They were afraid that something bad might happen like the people going against their king. Woohyun was overwhelmed because he was too tired and lost in his own problems but the decision needed to be made fast.

 "I will deal with them. I'm sure I can convince them to take the deal. Make an appointment in… a week? This can't go on forever and I can't let Woohyun deal with it in his current state. First I need to take care of him before I go to these troublemakers." Sunggyu said determined, his gaze deadly. "They need to know who the boss is and that I don't take any shit. It's time to introduce myself to them and make clear that I'm not as nice as Woohyun."

 Myungsoo stared at him with widened eyes and gulped. He thought that the boss was scary but Sunggyu was way scarier than him. Compared to him Woohyun would be a harmless puppy. But at the same time he was happy that he adapted so fast to this Earth and cared for the boss and the people. There was finally someone who could understand the responsibilities of a ruler and act like one, holding his own desires back to help others when the situation requires it. Truthfully he never liked the girls Woohyun brought home. They were just there for the power and when trouble came they vanished because they couldn't handle the responsibility of being a true ruler. They were weak. But Sunggyu was different, he was stronger than any person he ever met, aside from Woohyun and certain others. He was at the same level as the boss even though he had no idea what to do. The mirror chose really well. There would have been no one better suited for as the supporting ruler.

 "I will make sure they will get the notice boss." Myungsoo said and bowed respectfully.

 "Oh my god, don't call me boss." Sunggyu laughed awkwardly waving his hand in front of his head, face flushed with embarrassment. "I don't have the qualities to be a boss. I'm just concerned for Woohyun."

 "That's not true. You're his partner and to be one you must have amazing skills. That means you're also a boss and can make big decisions. You have every right to do so and we need to follow your order. That's how it works here. And I'm grateful that you care enough for Woohyun to threaten the gang you never really met. As long as he's happy I'm also happy and this goes also for you. I'm glad you found each other even through the method we used was not the best option. I apologize for that." He bowed once again.

 "Don't worry. It's long forgotten. I'm glad you brought me here since my life wasn't the best and it was kinda boring. Since I came here I only had fun and enjoyed living. But since I will stay here for a while, maybe forever, what will happen to my other life?" Sunggyu finally asked, this question bugging him for some time already.

 "It's already taken care of. You don't need to worry about that." Myungso explained. ''Later I will explain further.''

 "Okay but now go. Woohyun is still sleeping let him rest some more." He whispered.

 "I understand boss. I will take my leave now. Rest well."

 "Don't call me boss." Sunggyu whined and Myungsoo saw the similarity with Woohyun since he reacted the same. "Call me hyung."

 "Okay Sunggyu hyung." The happy smile he received was really worth it and he left both alone again, going to his desk to prepare the letter for the gang.

 He liked Sunggyu.

 

*******

 

 Woohyun woke up just hours after the talk with Sunggyu and Myungsoo. He never slept this good before and his dreams weren't full of nightmares. These few days he felt as if he would go insane anytime soon but he couldn't let it happen. The people counted on him and the thing with this gang started to get out of his control. He was at a loss and didn't know what to do.

 He opened his eyes and blinked some times before looking up. His heart stopped beating for a second when he was met with Sunggyu watching him. He almost forgot that he slept on his very comfortable lap.

 "Slept well?" He asked amused and Woohyun blushed.

 "Fine." He muttered avoiding the other.

 "I had a small talk with Myungsoo and what he told me wasn't really good." Sunggyu said and that made Woohyun sit up in an instant because he knew what the talk was about and his face contorted into worry and tiredness.

 "I have to talk to him. Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked pretty fast, that was why he couldn't rest, there were always problems he needed to take care of.

 "He didn't want to wake you up and I told him to let you sleep more." Sunggyu explained still calmly.

 "What?" Woohyun was furious and stood up from couch looking down on Sunggyu. "Do you know how serious this is? A lot of people's lives are at stake here!"

 "Of course I know that's why I will take care of it from now on. I already told Myungsoo what to do." He looked at him from head to toe. "You aren't in any condition to handle it alone and there is still something I need you to do before you break completely and lose your mind. This can't go on forever."

 "How can you just decide on your own? You have no idea what it means to rule and you just came here the other day! You don't know how things work here! The decisions you make can mean life or death! I have people who trust me with their lives and when I make one mistake it's over!" Woohyun yelled at him.

 Sunggyu closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up facing the boss. He could understand Woohyun. It was true that he had no idea how to rule but the other took the responsibilities to serious, forgetting his own health and this wasn't good. How could you rule when you weren't in the right state of mind and exhausted? Mistakes would happen more often this way. Sunggyu was annoyed and once for all needed to make him clear that he was only a human.

 "Listen well brat." His voice was threatening and low, his eyes piercing. "If you haven't forgotten, I'm your partner from now on so that means that I can make decisions on my own without your consent. I'm perfectly clear that a decision of a ruler is absolute. You don't need to be one to know that this matters are serious and that a decisions needs to be thought over several times, imagining every possible outcome. I'm not stupid. I also know that you aren't capable of handling this alone, you're not a hero so don't pretend that you're fine because you're not. You're just like me, a human being with weakness. Nobody is perfect. I'm here by your side to support you and because everyone is worried about you. You have people who care for you and you don't even realize! How you act right now makes them more worried and I'm here to stop it. I don't think that your brother would like to see you like this; on the verge of losing your mind."

 Woohyun was stunned by this speech. First, because he got a bit scared and second, because Sunggyu was right. With everything. He underestimated him but then again the mirror chose him so that meant he would be able to think like himself. But by the mention of his brother he saw red because the other didn't know a thing.

 "How dare you mention my brother! You know nothing!" He screamed annoyed and he felt his eyes sting.

 Through the years he tried to block out the memories of his brother, how he died and how sad he felt because there was no time for this when there were people depending on him. Woohyun tried to be strong for them and for himself. No one dared to mention his brother because he banned it and if there was someone, they would get punished. He did it to protect himself because he knew he would get weak and become a small kid who was missing his brother. He never had a chance to mourn over him and he refused to do it because in his eyes it was weakness. A ruler had no weakness. The years passed and he thought he would have overcome it but now Sunggyu just mentioned him and everything came back. This time much stronger. He tried to hold it back because he couldn't get weak in front of him. He needed to be strong.

 "I know enough to know that that's the main reason you became like this. It's not wrong to cry over a loss of a beloved person. It's actually the best you could do." Sunggyu's voice became quieter and he looked away.

 "You don't know what it means to lose a person you loved and then have been told to take care of a whole world!" Woohyun shouted but this time weaker because he noticed the change of Sunggyu's presence.

 "Yes that's true but do you know how it feels to lose a beloved person and no one cares for it? Not even their own parents?" He asked, his voice cracking.

 Sunggyu looked up and there was the most heartbreaking expression on his face that Woohyun ever saw. He was smiling bitterly, unconsciously tears flowing down his puffy cheeks.

 "My sister died when she ran away from home because our parents were fuckers and they didn't even care because they saw her as a fail. I was the only one who went to her funeral because I loved her and when I came home I got a beating from my father. I was still a kid at that time but this changed my view of my parents. I wanted to ran away but they knew how to make me behave like they wanted and I hated that I was so weak against them even until now." He stared at Woohyun with teary eyes and weak voice. "You at least have family, heck even the whole world, mourning over your brother but you didn't. The one person who loved him the most. It's eating you up from the inside and slowly breaking you without you realizing. You need to let it out. Trust me you will feel much better afterwards."

 "I-I can't... I can't be weak.", he muttered weakly, shaking his head.

 Woohyun felt it. The tears coming out of his eyes but he just couldn't. Then he felt warmth and a strong grip around him, holding him tight. Sunggyu was hugging him, his head resting on his shoulder.

 "It's not weakness when someone cries. It just shows that you're human and have feelings. That you held out for too long." He tightened his grip. "I will be the only one who will see you like this and no one will know. After all I'm your partner and everything we do behind closed doors will stay between us. You can depend on me Woohyun, I'm not going to leave you. Let me help you."

 Woohyun's body was shaking and then Sunggyu heard muffled sobs because the boss decided to bury his head on the crook of his neck. His hands were grabbing the back of his shirt tightly and the sobs got louder and louder until he cried. Sunggyu led them back to the couch and sat down with Woohyun sitting on his lap, straddling him. He finally let out all the sadness and frustration he build up through the years.

 This was the first step to heal a broken heart.

 Sunggyu ran his hands up and down Woohyun's back in a soothing manner, just letting him cry since he knew that no words would help to make him feel better. The person he loved was gone and would never come back.

 He saw Myungsoo coming over to check on them from time to time because he was worried when he heard his boss cry but one look from Sunggyu and he knew that this was something good and that the things would become better afterwards.

 Woohyun cried for hours, hugging him tightly as if his life depended on him and Sunggyu waited patiently for him to calm down again. Who would have thought that this crying mess in his lap was the boss who ruled the world. But he was glad. It just made him realize that Woohyun was still a kid who needed to grow up faster than normal people and take responsibilities for every one because he was the son of rulers. He just needed someone who could comfort him but didn't back away from everything else.

 When the sobs died down and they were only hugging, Sunggyu spoke again.

 "Feeling better?"

 Woohyun nodded but didn't say anything else because he knew his voice would crack while speaking.

 "That's good. I told you, you would feel better." His grip tightened and Sunggyu could imagine the pout on his face and chuckled. "I guess you accept me as your partner."

 There was another nod and he couldn't help but to smile at this cute behavior.

 "Then will you listen to me?" He asked.

 It was hesitant and he almost missed it but Woohyun nodded once again.

 "Great!" Sunggyu announced happily. "We need to change the color of this building. It's too dark. We also need to renovate the whole building it's ugly. How can you life in this ugly place for so long? It looks so dead. We will need to put some life in this building, some plants to get fresh air. And from now on I will take care of hiring personal. I will also take care of all the paperwork and organize them. Myungsoo could help me with that. For the time being I will make the decisions and you will rest until I see you healthy again. I don't accept a no and if you refuse I will force you. Some big changes must be made also regarding the boundaries, there will definitely be some changes. You understand? And I want cats and an orange tree."

 Woohyun looked up totally speechless at all these orders and he suddenly found his voice again. He was not amused.

 "Are you nuts? I like it that way. And I definitely won't rest. I have no idea what you will do without someone to watch you! No, no, no! But the idea with the orange tree is good."

 "I know it's good since it's my idea after all. And you WILL listen to me because you're in no condition to decide a thing. It will take some time for you to get how you used to be. Besides I need to prepare for the appointment with this gang to make some things clear." Sunggyu mentioned and glared at him.

 "No you will not go there. They are dangerous and you're not the strongest. I will deal with them." Woohyun stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

 "Yeah, sure. Like you did the past few months. Don't be stupid. I know what I do. I will deal with it once and for all and they will never bother us again." He exclaimed nonchalantly.

 "I'm not stupid!" The boss yelled at him, glaring.

 "Oh no! How could I say that?" Sunggyu dramatically gasped out, totally fake, but then turned serious again. "Of course you're stupid! How could you let the things escalate so much if not for your stupidity?"

 "Say that again and your dead." Woohyun threatened, the presence around them darkening.

 "You can't kill me because I'm your partner and you won't ever find someone like me again." He said smirking and saw how the boss tried to think of a comeback because he knew he was right.

 "Urgh... You're an idiot and mean!" He exclaimed, whining, and hit Sunggyu's chest.

 It made him laugh and Woohyun whined more wriggling in his lap.

 "What are you doing?" Someone asked and they both turn around at the same time.

 "Myungie! Sunggyu is mean to your boss, take him away." The boss pouted cutely at his secretary.

 There were two different reactions.

 Myungsoo was scared as hell and backed away. He didn't know how to deal with a cute and whining Woohyun. This sight was very rare.

 Sunggyu on the other hand... well he stared longingly at these pouting lips and just wanted to kiss them. Then he thought why not? Woohyun was now his anyway so he could do with him what he wanted. And a cute Woohyun was irresistible for him even more than a sleeping Woohyun. After all he had a weak spot for cute things.

 He grabbed his chin between his fingers and turned him towards his face, leaning closer and pecked his lips shortly. Just like he thought the lips were soft. He didn't back away through and stayed close to him, their lips brushing slightly. Sunggyu looked up and saw Woohyun's flushed face. He was shyly gazing down at him and it made his heart race. Their argument long forgotten.

 Both stayed there, gazing at each other and doing nothing. But it became unbearable for them and they crashed their lips together at the same time and started kissing passionately. Sunggyu's hands rested on his hips and Woohyun put his hands on his shoulders, keeping his balance on the other's lap.

 Sunggyu tilted his head to side, his tongue licking Woohyun's bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and their tongues met in a calm dance, no one really dominated the kiss. They were tasting each other and just explored the other's mouth without any rush. They wanted to take their time and both closed their eyes to enjoy this kiss because it felt wonderful.

 When Myungsoo saw them kissing he fainted right there on the spot and just then Sungyeol came in and stared at the secretary on the floor.

 "MyungMyung fainted..." He muttered amused, staring at the body and then creepily watched Woohyun and Sunggyu kissing. "Ah well, it was bound to happen anyway. At least hyung feels better and can finally relax."

 He grabbed the wrist of his fainted friend and dragged him away from this romantic scene. Not before he took some picture of them. He could use it for blackmail and Sungjong would love these pics.

 

*******

 

 The day of the appointment finally came and Woohyun felt much better than the days before. Sunggyu didn't allow him to do anything through. He learned how the things worked pretty fast so that he replaced Woohyun in no time. His men first refused but when he threatened them to kill each one who complained right here and then, gun already in his hand and loaded, they followed him without complaining, apologizing. How much he loved this Earth.

 After crying his heart out he felt refreshed but still a bit weak. And when he thought about the kiss they shared it made him blush and nervous but in a good way. Since they practically just met, it was clear that their relationship wouldn't move forward that fast. They didn't mind through and decided to take the things slow, get to know each other, also because Woohyun wasn't used to so much affection and with a guy that was. He was also a bit scared. Sunggyu didn't mind it at all and made sure he was there for him when needed, maybe some small kisses here and there.

 Sungyeol and Sungjong made fun of them because they were processing really slow and because the boss was usually pretty fast. Woohyun didn't look them in the eyes and Sunggyu kicked them out not so nice, without a second thought, not embarrassed at all. He told him not to mind them and go with his own pace. For Sunggyu it was also knew to be in a relationship with a guy but he had had an interest in guys for some time already. He never loved a guy before through. There was only a physical attraction and some porn he watched.

 Anyway, back to the actual problem.

 Woohyun was whining like a baby for Sunggyu not to go to the meeting with the gang. He was clinging to him.

 "Woohyun how many times do I have to say it? Stop behaving like a spoiled kid. I know what I do and nothing will happen to me. Myungsoo will come with me you know. Your best man. You yourself told him to go with me." He sighed but the boss refused to let go, shaking his head left and right.

 There was only one thing left to do. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, resting their foreheads together and staring at him.

 "Please Woohyunnie. I'm doing this for you and the people. When I come back we can cuddle as long as you want okay?"

 Sunggyu found out, after two days, that Woohyun was a cuddler and sometimes it got on his nerves and he pushed him away so he couldn't refuse a deal like this. And it worked when he saw his eyes shining in excitement.

 "Really?" He asked with a large grin and Sunggyu nodded. "Okay!"

 He hugged him one last time before Myungsoo arrived, picking him up. Woohyun was still reluctant to let go of his hand but in the end there was no other choice. It was for the people.

 "I never knew that the boss was so clingy." Myungsoo said while they were walking towards their destination.

 "I think he was always this way but after his brother's death he shut himself up. He never showed you such a side because he thought that it meant weakness. It's a good thing he opens up." Sunggyu explained.

 "I don't know how to deal with this." The secretary finally confessed.

 "You're his bodyguard and secretary you will find a way. After some time you will get used to it and he will be back to normal. As normal as he can be because he will change a bit. Now it's like he's discovering himself again and he can't keep his emotions in check because I let him cry and everything he held back comes out to the surface. It's a healing process and takes time. You all need some patience."

 "You really know a lot." Myungsoo stated and looked at him curiously.

 "I know how he feels, what he experienced, even through it's a bit different. Losing someone dear to you is always hard to process." Sunggyu stared at the secretary and smiled at him sadly.

 "I'm sorry." He suddenly apologized, averting his gaze.

 "Don't be. It happened a long time ago. I got over it as good as possible. It still hurts through, even after so many years." He looked up at the sky.

 He was sure that his sister was in a better place and watched over him. Sometimes it felt as if she stood beside him, protecting him, comforting him.

 Myungsoo observed him silently and confirmed in his mind once again that he liked Sunggyu. When Sungyeol told him that they found someone suitable for the boss he was a bit skeptical. But it was the mirror who chose and it was always right. When he said that it was a male it surprised him. Of course males had more mental strength than females but Woohyun never could get in a relationship with a guy because he was scared. Scared that they would fall in love and then one of them would die.

 Not many knew this but people thought his brother would marry a woman. In fact it was a man. They were happy and wanted to marry until the car accident killed him just before the wedding and some days later his fiancee made suicide. It wasn't the first time that something like this happened in their family. It was like a curse. Every time a male from their family wanted to marry another male, one of them died and the other would sink in despair. No one could explain this phenomenon. It went from generation to the other.

 Woohyun was now taking a chance and maybe even a risk on Sunggyu even through he must be scared. That was why he took it slow. He wanted to make sure. And Sunggyu seemed to understand this. Maybe he should tell him about this. Before they arrived at their destination. It was understandable why the boss was so reluctant to let him go somewhere alone and sent him to look after Sunggyu.

 "Hyung there's something important I need to tell you." Myungsoo said and got the attention of him immediately. "It's about Woohyun."

 "Tell me."

 "You know that Woohyun is scared with your relationship and with you going out alone." Sunggyu nodded. "It has a reason."

 Now he was confused because Myungsoo seemed to know more about Woohyun's insecurities than him. Well he just got to know him for a week and the secretary was by his side from the very beginning.

 "I'm all ears for you."

 "He's scared you will die if he's not around. It began much sooner but his family seemed to be cursed. When a male wants to marry another, one of them always dies. He's afraid that if he get's to attached to you and is head over heels in love one of you will die. That's what happened to his older brother. He doesn't want to experience something like that again. That's also the reason why he refused males in the first place and went with woman." Myungsoo explained and was watching Sunggyu for any sort of reaction.

 That was definitely pretty serious and it explained a lot of things. It made Sunggyu only smile because he would have to talk to Woohyun about this.

 "Thanks for telling me but I don't believe in curses. I know that for you it's serious, I won't doubt it, but you really have not to worry so much. Nothing will happen to me because we're meant to be. If I or Woohyun would die where's the point in getting together in the first place? It's your mirror who chose the destined one. The only way for us to die is together." He told him with an assuring smile and Myungsoo just stared, amazed. "Don't look at me as if I'm god or something like that."

 "But you're so amazing hyung! You made my worries vanish in thin air." Myungsoo exclaimed with wide eyes.

 "Well, I'm glad. I hope I will have the same effect on Woohyun."

 "I'm sure of it."

 "Then everything is settled. Let's go to this gang, make the deal and then go home to a clinging boss." Sunggyu announced with new determination.

 

*******

 

 The building where the gang lived was... destroyed. Well no, they actually lived in beautiful ruins on the borderline of the city were the boss ruled. They were even close to the ocean. How he hated them for living there. He always wished to live close to the sea and breath in the salty air. His parents never allowed him to go there though, not even for a day. Now he would make sure to come here more often. He loved this place. It was calm and far away from everyone else. He would persuade Woohyun to build a beach hous close by to the ocean.

 The ruins of course weren't unguarded. On every corner were a small group of four black dressed men making their rounds. And one of these men ran towards them.

 "Welcome. Our boss is awaiting you already." The man said and bowed slightly.

 At least they had some respect. A positive thing. From what he read in the file they were ruthless and killed people to make some point because they didn't like how Woohyun ruled. He didn't know why they didn't like it because everyone seemed happy with him letting them do what they pleased.

 They were brought to a small room with some nice green plants, golden chairs and a small glass table. The man mentioned for them to sit down and wait for the boss who came just minutes after their arrival. He had a smaller build but was definitely muscular. The face looked pretty normal and his blond hair didn't look that bad either.

 I welcome you to my humble home. I'm Lee Howon, the new boss of this gang. The one before sadly died." He introduced himself.

 "It's nice meeting you. I'm Kim Sunggyu, partner of the boss and I think you already know our secretary Myungsoo." Howon took in the knew information and nodded. "Good. Now if you don't mind I will come to the point because I'm not in a really good mood. Especially after I heard from the things your gang did. Normally the boss should have come and I know you expected him instead of me but I didn't allow it. So I hope you won't mind that."

 "Well I certainly didn't expect someone like you to appear but I'm fine with either way. You mentioned something about a deal and I'm really curious because my previous boss always refused." The boss said.

 "You seem like a reasonable guy and I really hope you are because if you refuse my offer I won't be so nice as the boss. Just to make it clear. But first I would like to know why you want him off the throne. How I see the things most of the people are content with his way of ruling." Sunggyu stated while Myungsoo sat calmly next to him with closed eyes.

 "Not all people are happy about this. There are a lot of people who are scared they would die walking normally through the streets because everyone can start to shot in one second and end up dead. There aren't enough restrains." Howon explained.

 "And that gives you the right to start a war?" He asked sternly.

 "We just want to make clear that these rules are to loose. That if we would rule something like this wouldn't happen."

 "In that you're wrong because it would happen anyway. I know because I come from an Earth that is restrained and people still shoot how they like. They are actually more unhappy. But I understand your point. Actually that's also my concern so I think you will like the deal I have to offer."

 "You also come from another Earth?" Howon asked stunned and just in that moment another person entered the small room.

 "Hoya I'm back!" He happily sung and hugged the boss.

 Sunggyu stared at the familiar figure with pink hair and when the figure turned around he gasped for air at the sight of him.

 "Hyung!" He exclaimed somehow speechless.

 "Dongwoo? What are you doing here?" Sunggyu asked with wide eyes. "Wait is this the friend you mentioned you were hanging out with and abandoned me for? How could you!"

 "Urgh... Sorry?" Dongwoo hid himself behind Howon afraid of a raging Sunggyu.

 "You know each other?" Howon suddenly asked confused.

 "Of course! He was my only light in this fucking shitty and boring company and he abandoned me for you! Traitor!"

 Sunggyu couldn't believe Dongwoo was also in this Earth and that he didn't visit him. In reality he was just really happy to see him again. If it was one thing he would have missed from his Earth it would have been Dongwoo. He was always there for him even through the last few week he abandoned him for this gang's boss.

 And through all this chaos Myungsoo still sat calmly on his chair with closed eyes.

 "Come here Dongwoo I missed you." His voice was suddenly so sweet and it hypnotized Dongwoo to walk towards him, embracing him tightly.

 "I'm sorry hyung. I didn't know you were also here. If I knew I would have visited you of course." He apologized sincerely and it made Sunggyu smile.

 He couldn't stay mad at him for long. And when everyone calmed down Sunggyu wanted to know what he was doing here, he was really excited about it, and Dongwoo replied him happily, interlacing his fingers with Howon.

 He said that he saw a mirror on his desk and something sucked him in. Then he met Hoya and that he was the one who brought him here in this Earth. They fell in love pretty fast and Dongwoo started to live here with him and that the Dongwoo Sunggyu saw, before he himself was sucked in by the mirror, was a clone. So that meant that a clone replaced him. It was the best solution after all. And Sunggyu told him his version of coming here.

 Dongwoo was always complaining that Hoya didn't let him out. He wanted to see the city but it was to dangerous for him because he had no idea how to defend himself and he couldn't use a gun. He would have died in there and that was also a reason why Howon was doing this war because he wanted to protect Dongwoo. That was how they come back to their actual topic before the other entered the room.

 "Like I already mentioned I have a great offer for you." Sunggyu snap his fingers and Myungsoo took out a file, giving it to the boss of the gang. "Since I became a ruler myself with the partnership with the boss, I planned some changes about this whole affair about the boundaries and I would love to get your assistant in this matter. I already got the okay from the boss if that's what's worrying you."

 Hoya read through the file and gasped, staring at him.

 "Are you serious? You want us to be police officers under your order?"

 "Yes. This way you could keep the people safe. You would also be in charge of the people who want to make trouble, finding a suitable place to do so without harming anyone who doesn't want be killed. But you need to report everything to me and if you catch someone who doesn't follow the rules you will bring him to the boss and he will decide the punishment. You would be free to do whatever you want aside from you're obligations as officers.'' Sunggyu explained to him.

 "Wow hyung, I never thought you would be such an amazing ruler." Dongwoo was amazed and he grinned satisfied.

 "And what if I refuse? If I want to rule myself?" Howon asked expressionless.

 "You don't want to know, trust me. The boss might have showed mercy on you but I won't. His well-being is my first priority and I won't hesitate to crush anything that will concern him in any way." Sunggyu said, his expression darkened. "I consider you as a friend Howon, since you're friends with Dongwoo, and are even his lover, so I hope you will make the right decision."

 Hoya was thinking hard about this deal. There was really nothing he could complain about because Sunggyu thought about everything. The safety of the people was important to him and he understood his intentions. Dongwoo would be finally able to walk outside in the city and his men could be happy doing something in the name of justice and even getting paid for it. He didn't know why the boss before him refused every deal they proposed, maybe because he wanted to rule himself so much that he didn't care about anything else. But Howon wasn't stupid and he didn't want to have an enemy like Sunggyu. He might seem weak but he was a genius and he could really imagine him going on a rampage only because he wanted his boss and partner safe. He himself would do the same.

 The decision was simple.

 "I accept the offer."

 Dongwoo was cheering loudly and looked forward to meet Sunggyu in the city, maybe going for a drink like they always did since they met. He also looked forward to live in a real apartment in one of these skyscrapers he could see from afar. The life in a city was so much better. Only there he would have a chance to open a dancing studio. Something he always wanted to do.

 "Very well. I will inform you when everything is ready for you and your men so that you can move in into the city." Hoya nodded and he stood up, shaking hands with the other and Myungsoo following him. "I look forward in working with you."

 Sunggyu turned to Dongwoo and hugged him tightly before breaking it with a stupid grin.

 "Let's go wasting ourselves when we meet again."

 "Of course hyung. I would love too."

 They left with everything settled and satisfied sighs. The deal was successful and Sunggyu met his best friend again. Today couldn't have been any better. And when they were back home, he finally had a real home, there was work waiting for them but he wouldn't mind it. He wanted Dongwoo to move in as soon as possible so that they could meet more often and he need to make some preparations for the police officers and where they would be staying. Then he needed to plan his small house next to the ocean. He needed a place were no one would bother him and the orange trees... Next to his house he wanted many orange trees. But what about the cats? Maybe he should take dogs. Or both. Yeah he wanted both. He loved animals. But it would be difficult to persuade Woohyun... Or maybe not. He was Kim Sunggyu for fucks sake. He could handle the boss.

 When they arrived Woohyun was the first to welcome them home and immediately clinged to Sunggyu, not leaving his side for just a second. Myungsoo bowed respectfully and returned to his work, stating that he would prepare the papers and make sure no one bothered the two for the time being. The secretary knew that they would have to talk about some serious things that weren't meant for others to hear and he left with an assuring smile meant for the boss.

 Sunggyu and Woohyun went towards the king-size bed in a separate room. Yes, Sunggyu made sure that there was a real big and fluffy bed close to the hall when he got over the shock that Woohyun didn't own one since he always slept on the couch. Besides it was more comfortable to cuddle. He did it for the boss not for himself. Well, that was a big fat lie and he himself knew it but at least he could now sleep peacefully.

 Sunggyu let out a tired sigh and flopped himself down, his front hitting the mattress, bouncing up for some seconds before lying there like a dead body. He only wanted to sleep. Woohyun was right next to him the next second but he was only sitting there with crossed legs, watching him. He didn't dare to move closer because he knew how Sunggyu reacted when he wanted to cuddle.

 The older let out another sigh and turned on his back, facing Woohyun and stretching his arms out, inviting him to come closer.

 "Come on. I said we could cuddle as long as you want when I come back."

 Woohyun was in his arms in an instant, his arms wrapped around the other's waist and his head resting on his chest. Sunggyu rubbed his back soothing, staring at the ceiling.

 "I'm glad nothing happened to you." The boss whispered, tightening his hold.

 "I told you nothing would happen to me. You worry to much and this isn't really good in your current state."

 "But I'm scared. You make me feel so much in just a week and I don't want to let you go anywhere. I want to keep you locked away from the rest of the world." Woohyun said with a trembling voice.

 "I know." Sunggyu replied, rolling them to the side so that he could look Woohyun in the eyes. "Myungsoo told me about this curse in your family. But you don't need to worry. This won't happen to us. We are chosen to be together and we will die together."

 "Promise?" He asked with glassy eyes. "I don't want to be left alone from a person I cherish with my everything. I can't handle it for a second time."

 "I promise. We will stay together even in hell or nothingness, whatever that comes after death." Sunggyu stated and leaned closer to peck his lips. "If we're lucky we will rule over hell. Wouldn't that be great?"

 "Yeah that would be great." Woohyun chuckled and then stared at him as if he was the only person in this universe. "Thanks for being here, by my side."

 Sunggyu stared back, his fingers softly caressing his cheek. And instead of answering he closed the gap between them and kissed him slowly but not the less passionate. When he felt Woohyun respond to him he carefully pried his mouth open and let their tongues meet, moving in perfect harmony against each other. He never thought he would enjoy kissing so much since he just wasn't the type for this but Woohyun's mouth was so addicting that he couldn't help than to drown in it.

 Woohyun managed to roll them back in their previous position and was lying on top of Sunggyu, never stopping kissing and straddling him. His forearms rested next to his head and his fingers tangled in the red hair as he tilted his head to deepen the breathtaking kiss. He never thought that kissing a guy felt this amazing. Then Sunggyu's hands traveled down his sides and sneaked inside his black shirt, caressing the bare skin with his slender fingers. He didn't go further through because he could already feel Woohyun's mental battle.

 Even through he assured him that he wouldn't die, there were still the doubts and he was afraid that maybe really something might happen. Sunggyu couldn't blame him and luckily he was really patient. But he figured that if it had to do with Woohyun he would do anything to make sure he was feeling fine and safe. He would wait as long as he needed.

 They broke away from the kiss and were panting heavily, gazing at each other to try to calm down again. There was desire for more but it wasn't the right time and both knew it. Woohyun was still a bit unstable and they couldn't risk anything. It was too soon for them to take this step in their relationship even through the bond between them became stronger each day.

 "I'm sorry." Woohyun averted his gaze, blushing.

 "It's fine." Sunggyu's hands were still under his shirt, stroking his bare back lazily, making him melt at the touches. "Take your time and don't get influenced by others. Especially your cousins."

 "Okay. Can we still cuddle through?" The boss asked with a hopeful tone.

 "Sure. As long as you want." Sunggyu smiled at him and Woohyun pecked his lips happily before snuggling closer, wrapping his arms once again around him and closing his eyes with a content sigh.

 Neither of them knew that the mentioned cousins were hidden in the darkness of the bedroom and secretly took pictures of the loving couple. For more blackmailing or their own enjoyment who knew. They had nothing better to do in their free time.

 Myungsoo saw that and kicked them out of the room, destroying the pictures with an evil smirk that made the brothers shudder in fright.

 The bedroom was taboo for everyone. It was the only place the couple could have some privacy and he would rather die than letting anyone in. Especially these little devils. Sungyeol and Sungjong were whining pitiful at the lost pictures and said that he was an asshole for destroying their precious pictures. Myungsoo didn't care and watched over the door like a watchdog, threatening anyone who wanted to disturb them. He was always the first person to go to when there were problems and he decided if it was worth the time of the boss or not. If the boss was resting.

 

*******

 

 Two years later...

 "Kill them all! I don't care!" Two people shouted at the same time, annoyed.

 "B-But they only ate some fruit..." A mere minion tried to reason weakly.

 "Exactly! Our beloved oranges we take care of like our own children!" Woohyun yelled at the minion.

 "Everyone who eats our children will die!" Sunggyu shouted at the same minion.

 The minion was terrified.

 Woohyun sat on his throne, his arms wrapped around Sunggyu's waist who was sitting on his lap, legs dangling off the armrest while eating some oranges. Here and there he was feeding the boss with them and pecking his plump lips afterwards. The looked so cute and adorable together but they were pure devils, slave drivers who knew what else.

 Since Sunggyu came a lot of things changed. First the color of this building. From black he changed it to a blinding gold, stating that the building of a ruler should stick out from the rest of the other skyscrapers. The walls in the inside were colored like the sky outside. Both gave the painters hell because they wanted it to be perfect so that you couldn't see the difference between the paint and the real thing. Only in their own shared room, Sunggyu wanted the sky from his Earth because he missed it. Woohyun didn't complain. In fact he found it beautiful and so different and he always asked the older to tell him about how he lived and how the other Earth was like.

 Sunggyu hired complete new personal who he saw fitted and only a few old workers stayed. The workers afterwards were much better because he demanded a lot from them and didn't hesitate to fire them, or kill. Everything got organized and maybe he should thank his parents that they wanted him to major in business. Plants decorated every floor and the air didn't feel so suffocating anymore. He also took care of the security and the lower half of the skyscraper was for Hoya and his men. The police station. And Dongwoo was the one who took care of the paperwork and sent them to him. After all they worked together in the same company.

 Sunggyu was strict if it had to do with work and was all fluffy and harmless when he was with Woohyun. It was strange at first but everyone got used to it in no time. Of course Woohyun was the one who decided everything and gave the punishments. Sunggyu was just supporting and helping him with difficult decisions. He was the one with the clear mind and neutral arguments. Woohyun sometimes happened to get too emotional and made wrong decisions but there was Sunggyu who would set him straight without judging. They worked out perfectly together. Even Woohyun's parents were mesmerized by him.

 In fact they worked out so perfectly together that they would become annoyed at the same time and shouted at whoever was there. There were some kills here and there, accidents they liked to call them. They would work the men to death or punish people who broke the rules to the fullest without mercy. The punishments weren't the nicest. They even gave Myungsoo hell but the secretary kicked them out of the building and sent them to the beach house, yes Sunggyu got his dream house at the ocean, and told them to stay there until they would calm down. After a day there, together without anyone who would disturb them, they came back all fluffy and calm. This house did wonders, really. It was a mystery to everyone why it had such a calming effect on them.

 But if it had to do with their beloved orange trees they planted in the garden outside the skyscraper they lose their minds. And if something happened with their black cat Luna who was now purring, rubbing herself on Woohyun's leg. Sunggyu noticed her and called her up on his lap. With one swift jump she landed on his lap and purred some more when he stroked her lovingly. This cat loved them and hissed threatening at everyone else, aside from Myungsoo. Every animal loved him. About the dogs Sunggyu wanted to have he couldn't argue with Woohyun because he had an allergy against them. It saddened him that was why the boss got him Luna.

 "Oh my god why does this feel like a déjà vu?" The younger cousin Sungjong asked, sucking a lollipop.

 "It's only worse this time thanks to you." The tall kid Sungyeol said annoyed.

 Both were hiding next to the elevator, observing the couple from afar.

 "Well sorry that I wanted Woohyun hyung's happiness." He bitched, crossing his arms over his chest, offended.

 "That's not it." Sungyeol raised an eyebrow and then smirked mischievous. "I think I know why they're much more annoyed than usual these past few months. And it has nothing to do with the oranges."

 "Really? I doubt you know through." Sungjong eyed him skeptical.

 "It's the tension I say. The sexual frustration. Can't you feel it?" The taller asked his younger brother with widened eyes as if it was a message of god personally. "They still haven't fucked."

 "Are you kidding me? They are together for two years already and you say they still didn't fuck? That's a good one Yeol." The younger didn't believe it for one second.

 "Sungyeol is right through." Another voice interrupted and the brother's almost had an heart attack when they turned around and were met with Myungsoo. "They still didn't get laid. I should know the best."

 "Ha! I knew it!" Sungyeol exclaimed satisfied, pointing accusing at the younger.

 "Man are they slow. I wouldn't be able to wait for two fucking years." Sungjong cringed. "Why are they waiting so long anyway?"

 "It's probably because of Woohyun. He just isn't ready and Sunggyu understands so he waits." Myungsoo explained.

 "I think the sexual tension between them is enough evidence that both are ready for the next level." Sungyeol butted in nonchalantly.

 "Woohyun is the one who needs to say something since he's the one who wasn't sure of the whole situation. I think he just doesn't know how to bring up this subject. Then there's still the fact that they have to work day in and out so there's not much time for them aside for some sleep."

 "We should help them with that." Sungjong suddenly announced, throwing the lollipop away to who knows where and stalked towards the couple, followed by Sungyeol and Myungsoo.

 "Yah you!" The younger shouted and got the attention of the bosses and the man who pointed questioning at himself. "Yes you! Disappear!"

 The minion dashed away right away without looking back. There weren't any regrets.

 "Yah you brat we were talking to him!" Sunggyu yelled and the cat on his lap got startled at the loud volume and sprinted away.

 Even Woohyun got startled.

 "Shut up you virgin! Both of you will stay at the beach house until you finally got ride of the sexual tension and fuck the fucking daylights out of each other! Hoya hyung and Myungsoo will take care of your work in the meantime. And don't dare to come back and pretend you fucked because we will know it." The younger threatened.

 The couple stared at Sungjong with mouth agape because that was pretty blunt. Sungjong snapped his fingers and Myungsoo was right there, grabbed both of them and kicked them out without mercy. Luckily they couldn't fire him so he was probably the only one could do something like that. If not he would have been dead a long time ago.

 This was actually the subject Sunggyu and Woohyun tried to avoid the most. Sunggyu because he was really sexually frustrated and didn't have the guts to jerk himself off, he came to love the boss too much so that he would feel bad about it. Also because he said that he would wait for him. And Woohyun because he was still a bit scared and didn't know how to approach this subject. He was also frustrated but the work kept his mind away from it. They weren't stupid. They felt the tension but Woohyun was the one to make the first step but he was too nervous. Now that they weren't allowed to work anymore there was no other way than to talk about it.

 "Well... If we can't work anymore we can at least do the best out of this and take a small vacation to rest. What do you think?" Sunggyu was awkwardly trying to make Woohyun feel better and not so pressured by this situation his cousins threw them in.

 But the way he looked so lost and nervous he guessed that he failed. Sunggyu smiled assuring and interlaced their fingers and with the free hand he wiped the bangs away from his eyes and kissed his head softly.

 "Don't think to much about what they said. What do you think of cuddling? Like we always do when were at the beach house." He tried to cheer him up and cuddles always worked.

 When he saw Woohyun's face lightning up he gave him a small peck on the lips and they walked towards the ocean hand in hand.

 "Do you think they will do it?" Sungyeol asked curious while watching them walk away.

 "I don't really care. They got on my nerves with these stupid oranges." Sungjong answered and when he turned around there was their cat hissing at them. "Myungsoo the cat!"

 The said man picked the cat up and stroked her.

 "I think they will do it. They love each other too much to ignore it any longer. Especially now that they will be alone. Woohyun only needs to man up. But it really doesn't matter what he will decide. Sunggyu will still love him."

 "Since when are you so wise?" Sungyeol asked with fake astonishment.

 He turned the cat towards the taller and she started to hiss again, her claws already out to scratch. The other backed away immediately and apologized.

 "Why is it so boring now?" Sungjong complained after some minutes of complete silence. "I will go to Dongwoo hyung. He's always fun."

 "Me too!" Sungyeol exclaimed loudly. "He still needs to teach me how to get on Hoya's nerves. He's too calm for my liking. Even Sunggyu hyung isn't that calm."

 "Yeah, right?! I was wondering why he didn't go into a rampage when I burned his clothes just for the fun of it." The younger replied.

 "Okay! Let's go find out! Our mission: How to get Hoya annoyed."

 Both were determined and rushed towards the elevator, leaving Myungsoo and the cat alone.

 "Idiots." He muttered to no one.

 The cat rubbed her head against his chest and Myungsoo looked down, stroking her again. Luckily they didn't decide to bother him. Poor Hoya. He had no idea what would await him. Hopefully his bosses would return before they could do any damage.

 

*******

 

 Both arrived at the beach house hours ago, already changed in more comfortable clothes. Woohyun cooked them some food and they happily ate it on the bench, facing the wavy ocean. The sky darkened, the small sun staring to rise but the view was as mesmerizing as always. This place had it's own beauty. It was refreshing and different from what they usually see and it was the only place they could relax and not worry about anything. It made them clear their minds from unnecessary things like Sungyeol and Sungjong. Together they were a pain in the ass, not that it was different when they were separated.

 They sat there the whole evening, chatting about stupid things and laughing to their hearts content. It had been a while since they could be this calm. But Woohyun dreaded the time to enter their house. Even through he knew he didn't need to be afraid of them being completely alone, the threat of Sungjong was still there on the back of his mind and he couldn't leave Hoya and Myungsoo doing their work alone forever. He was the ruler after all. This situation made him really nervous and he started to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

 It was as if Sunggyu read his mind and he felt a stab in his heart with the words he said next.

 "I guess we won't cuddle anymore. I will sleep on the couch. You can take the bed. Have sweet dreams." he leaned forward and pecked his forehead before standing up and going inside.

 There was no anger in his words only understanding but it still made Woohyun panic. They always slept together since they started their partnership. Of course there were some times when they fought over something stupid but sometimes also over serious matters and they slept in separated rooms. It was only logical. But every time he slept alone he had nightmares. He never told this Sunggyu and hid it pretty well. This time it was different through.

 In the building there were always people who could distract him. Myungsoo was always there. He told him many times to tell Sunggyu but he refused. And now they were completely alone. There was no one who would distract him from his nightmares. He didn't want to sleep alone.

 Woohyun rushed inside and saw Sunggyu already laid down on the couch with closed eyes. He tackled him and Sunggyu let out a loud gasp and tried to push the other away.

 "Yah! What are you doing?!" He asked a bit irritated, getting on his elbows and voice getting louder.

 "Don't... Don't leave me alone..." He whispered shakily, hugging him tight and buried his head in the crook of Sunggyu's neck. "Please don't..."

 "What's wrong Woohyun?" Now he was concerned with his behavior and started to rub his back soothing, sitting up so that the other fell down on his lap. "Tell me."

 Woohyun lifted his head, his eyes glistering with unshed tears. He looked so broken like the first time he let him cry and this sight was breaking his heart.

 "I-I... When I-I sleep alone... I-I get nightmares..." Woohyun confessed shakily. "Don't leave me alone... P-Please..."

 "Shhh... It's okay. I understand. I won't leave you alone." Sunggyu tried to calm him down and cupped his cheeks to kiss him carefully on the lips. "Let's go to bed okay? Let's cuddle until you feel better."

 Woohyun slowly nodded his head and stood up from Sunggyu's lap and they went to their bedroom. They laid cuddled together on the comfy bed, the older absentmindedly stroking the other's head.

 "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked quietly, not scolding him at all but Woohyun didn't answer.

 Sunggyu got a bit worried when he didn't move at all and when he looked down at him he let out a small chuckle because Woohyun fell asleep. There was nothing he could do about it and pulled the blanket over them before drifting off to sleep himself.

 The next day Woohyun woke up to the smell of food. He was confused but then his stomach started to growl. When he tilted his head he saw that Sunggyu wasn't beside him and wondered where he went. It wasn't really difficult to guess where he was through. But a sleepy Woohyun didn't really think clearly and he made his way to the kitchen were the nice smell came from.

 He was surprised when he saw Sunggyu making breakfast, the table already covered with food and most of all oranges. It was a very rare sight since he didn't cook often because Woohyun was the better cook but Sunggyu wasn't that bad in the kitchen either, he was just too lazy, that was why he cherished moments like these. So he didn't bother him and made himself comfortable on the chair to wait for Sunggyu to finish. They always ate together.

 The older turned around when he heard the chair being moved just as he finished and greeted Woohyun with a sweet smile and a small peck on the lips. It was their routine good morning kiss. Something the boss demanded and Sunggyu just followed his lead, not that he complained. But Woohyun still felt guilty about the other day.

 "I'm sorry... Because of yesterday." He apologized with his head lowered and the older sighed before sitting next to him, taking his hands in his own.

 "Don't apologize for everything. You think too much. If something's bothering you just tell me. I'm there for you and will listen, you know that." Woohyun nodded and bit his lip.

 "It's just the thing... Sungjong said..." He confessed.

 "You don't have to listen to him. He was just messing with us. You know him. He can't force you to do something you're not comfortable with. I won't force you. If you want we can just go back." Sunggyu made him clear with a calm voice but the other was still averting his gaze.

 "Y-You wouldn't... force me..." He said with a thin voice, blushing.

 "Wha-"

 Woohyun looked up with embarrassment and flushed cheeks but still he seemed determined to explain further and that made Sunggyu shut up, his heart racing.

 "I-I... I thought about this for some time already... but there was never really a-a chance for us to be intimate for a longer time... with work and everything else..." He averted his eyes again, fumbling with their fingers nervously. "A-And I was scared... not only because of the curse... I-I never was together with a man so I looked it up to know what to expect... I... What I read... really scared me... And-"

 "Woohyun." Hesitantly he looked up again and Sunggyu was still so calm and understanding. "It's normal to be scared. I'm the same. Even through I have some experience... I never went all the way but I know that there will come some pain. If you're still not sure we don't have to do anything. I won't mind. I would do everything for you because... I love you."

 Sunggyu was blushing when he confessed his feelings and that made Woohyun's heart flutter. They never said 'I love you' before and it felt so liberating.

 "But I want too... I think we waited long enough. Our relationship is steady and I'm doing fine thanks to you maybe even better... I trust you with my life, so much that I let you be in control of our work because I know you wouldn't do anything bad. Maybe you don't know... but you managed to own my heart completely and I would like for you to also take my body... I want to be completely yours and at the same time I want you to be mine... I love you too Sunggyu." Woohyun confessed shyly, squeezing their hands tighter.

 Sunggyu already forgot that he woke up earlier to make some breakfast for the boss so that he would feel better. And he forgot that the said food was on the table ready to be eaten. He even forgot his beloved oranges that were waiting to be devoured by them because Woohyun was looking so adorable and shyly confessing his love and wanting to go all the way with him. You couldn't describe how happy and full of emotions he was at that moment. Lust was one of them but it got overshadowed by love. Sunggyu had so much love for Woohyun he never thought it was possible.

 He didn't wait for anything and leaned forward to kiss him eagerly. Using the surprised gasp of the other to slide his tongue inside his mouth without difficulties. Sunggyu parted their entangled hands and wrapped his arms around Woohyun's neck, bringing them much closer to deepen the kiss.

 It felt different, the urgency showing in his actions but there was still love in it and so Woohyun responded with the same force, wrapping his arms around the older's waist. It wasn't how they usually kissed, slow, calm, sweet. No this was forceful, passionate and fighting for dominance, in which he clearly lost. Not that he minded anyway. He was always in control of everything that he enjoyed being the one to be controlled. It was relaxing.

 They both stood up from their chairs and stumbled towards their bedroom, never breaking the kiss and feeling each other up. Through their way, they crashed into the door where Sunggyu used the chance to press him against it and strip Woohyun from his annoying shirt, his mouth wandering to his sharp jawline down towards his neck to suck on it, leaving beautiful hickeys. Woohyun wanted to be his and he would make him his. His hands were grabbing his hips, his fingers slowly drawing circles around the hipbone, not so subtle trying to get his pants down.

 Woohyun was panting heavily, here and there moaning breathlessly. He felt overwhelmed by all these little ministrations of Sunggyu. But he loved it. How much he loved this, the way the older was kissing him, how he made him feel wanted, loved, how he handled him as if it was a piece of cake. But nothing was easy with Nam Woohyun.

 Grabbing the handle of the door, he pushed it down and they almost fell down on the floor if it wasn't for Sunggyu to keep them balanced. Woohyun used this little chance to turn them around and pushing the older onto the bed, hovering over him. There was a small break where they tried to catch their breaths, panting and staring at each other longingly. Sunggyu was watching Woohyun curiously while licking his lips, wondering what he had planned.

 Woohyun was amazed by the sight under him. Sunggyu's cheeks were slightly flushed, his lips parted and he was staring at him, only him, with this intense gaze that made him shudder. He never saw Sunggyu like that and wondered if he was always this breathtaking behind his facade.

 His patience was thin and the shirt the older was wearing got on his nerves. Woohyun wanted to strip him but he ended up ripping the shirt, throwing it away and leaving Sunggyu's upper body bare and only for him to worship. He wasn't as build as Woohyun with his hard abs but the older's body had its own beauty. The skin was pale and there was a hint of some abs but it still looked really fluffy and comfy.

 Sunggyu was startled and he wanted to complain that Woohyun ripped his favorite shirt but the complain turned into a moan when the younger started to kiss and lick his neck and chest. His moans got even louder when Woohyun palmed his clothed erection in a rather slow pace and took one nipple in his mouth to suck at it. Sunggyu didn't know on what he needed to focus on because both actions pleasured him but his question got answered automatically when his hips started to buck intp Woohyun's hand, urging him to go faster and the younger complied.

 Woohyun worked his mouth up again, leaving a trail of hickeys on his way back to Sunggyu's mouth kissing him with all his might. The older brought his arms around his neck and kissed him with the same vigor. While Sunggyu put all his attention to the kiss, Woohyun managed to get ride of the older's pants and underwear, leaving him complete naked and open. The younger grabbed his bare cock and pumped it faster than before. This made Sunggyu arch his back off the bed and moan into the kiss.

 Sunggyu loved the attention he got from Woohyun. He waited a very long time for this. It even haunted his dreams. In his opinion the younger was amazing in what he did and guessed he read it in the internet. Because it was a bit too amazing for his first time with a man. Not that he cared through. He was on the verge of coming and Sunggyu didn't want that to happen so fast because he had a plan in mind. He never thought it would happen so soon but he was so glad that Woohyun was finally ready. Sunggyu mentally thanked these evil cousins, not that he would admit it to them, never. And there was also the problem that Woohyun still had his pants on and he needed to take care of this as fast as possible. But it turned out to be a difficult task when the younger was still stroking his dick just the way he loved it. Sunggyu imagined already many times how it would feel if Woohyun touched him like that and it clouded his mind.

 Then the most embarrassing thing happened.

 The pleasure he received and the fact that he didn't get touched like this in a very long time lead him to come in Woohyun's hand pretty fast, moaning his name next to the younger's ear, his body trembling in bliss.

 When he came back to his sense, after some seconds and looked up he saw a very surprised Woohyun staring down at him with an unreadable expression and that made him more embarrassed, his face flushing a bright red.

 "Well, sorry... It's been a while..." He tried to explain, averting his eyes.

 He didn't want to think anything bad but Woohyun was too silent. This made him insecure and he thought that the younger maybe changed his mind about this whole thing and decided to do nothing. Maybe it would change their whole relationship. Maybe now they would break up because he came too early and Woohyun thought he was a waste of time. That he would find someone better suited for him, which was kind of stupid because the mirror chose him. Sunggyu was never one who got frightened easily but the silence made him more scared than all horror movies together.

 Then Woohyun started to laugh, making the older flush a much deeper shade of red. It wasn't from embarrassment through, no, he was angry. Angry at Woohyun for laughing at him and at himself for even thinking this idiot would find someone better. Sunggyu was the best catch the younger could ever have in his stupid life. There was no one else in this big universe that could put up with him. He himself felt stupid to feel this insecure about something that could never happen. Sunggyu wanted to punch something, pretty hard, and he preferred it to be Woohyun's face but when he looked at him, laughing so sweetly he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 "Yah! Don't laugh idiot!" The older hissed and punched the younger's arm, hard.

 "You should have seen your face." The younger said between laughs, ignoring the pain in his arm, and imitated Sunggyu's reaction, which he did quite well actually.

 "You brat! You want to get punished?!" He shouted annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

 "I don't think you will be able too. If you haven't forgotten you're naked and lying under me. I made you a moaning mess and even made you come minutes ago. There's no way you can do something." Woohyun stated with a confident smirk.

 In fact he was just provoking Sunggyu. The younger already saw the dominant look in the older's eyes and knew he would have a lot of fun. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so bold. He even gave him a handjob. Woohyun was really glad that the older enjoyed it and thanked his researches. When he came he felt powerful and when he said that it had been a while his heart fluttered because this meant that Sunggyu didn't even touch himself while they were together. And this fact made him blush but the older thankfully didn't see it.

 "Watch me." Sunggyu smirked challenging, his presence changing and this made Woohyun gulp because he looked more arousing than before.

 The older grabbed his hair and pulled him down crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, the younger replying immediately not wanting to lose this fight. That was until he felt his pants getting tugged down, followed by his underwear, and a hand lightly sliding up and down his painfully throbbing length. This made Woohyun shudder and aching for more because the touch was not enough. He was so focused on the hand barely touching him that he didn't noticed that Sunggyu changed their positions and was now hovering on top of him.

 Woohyun didn't care at all at the moment because the older was trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, leaving more hickeys on his skin. He was breathing heavily and loud moans left his mouth when Sunggyu worked on his nipples, his hands slowly gliding down his bare sides to his thighs, slightly spreading them apart to situate himself between them. The younger was gasping for air and grabbed with one hand his red hair and buried the other in the sheets.

 Sunggyu seemed to be finished decorating Woohyun's chest with his marks and made his way down to his abs and lower. The moans getting louder. His hands were caressing the younger's inner thighs which were already shaky. The grip on his hair got tighter, almost pushing him down all the way, the closer he went to the place Woohyun wanted to be touched the most and he decided to tease him a bit.

 "What do you want Hyunnie?" He breathed right above his cock, not moving the slightest. "I thought you said I couldn't do anything to you."

 "Hyung..." The younger whined frustrated. "Please..."

 "I can't read your mind." Sunggyu teased with a smirk. "You need to say it."

 "Ugh... Please... Please suck my cock..." Woohyun blurted out while blushing adorably and looking away.

 Sunggyu definitely didn't expect him to say it like that but this sight made him hard again within seconds and he wasn't going to complain about this because the younger was being so submissive. There was no denying that this turned him on. And since Woohyun asked for it so nicely why not grant him his wish?

 "Your wish is my command, boss." He smirked before going back to work.

 The older licked the head before engulfing it in his warm mouth, sucking it lightly. The younger arched his back, his grip on the sheets and hair tightening more as he almost screamed in pure pleasure. He wanted to buck his hips but the hands on his hips prevented him from doing so. Sunggyu forced his legs apart so that he had enough space to move freely and he started to take more of Woohyun's dick in his mouth. His tongue was licking its way up the underside to the slit, pushing it inside slightly before going down again, hollowing his cheeks. Repeating this again and again, up and down, until he found the right rhythm to drive the younger crazy.

 Woohyun was in heaven and in hell at the same time. It didn't take Sunggyu long to find the right pressure and he was doing it much better than anyone before him. But he could tell that the older was teasing him on purpose and there was nothing he could do against it since he was so powerless at the moment, the pleasure making him weak. Woohyun could only moan Sunggyu's name, tell him how amazing it felt and how much more he wanted. He heard a cap being opened and the pace on his cock fastened, the pressure tighter, driving him closer to the edge. His head was already thrown back and hands spread his legs further apart.

 "G-Gyu... Ahhhh... I'm close." The younger tried to pull the head between his legs away.

 Instead, Sunggyu fondled Woohyun's balls with one hand, sucking the length with more vigor and a lubed finger entered his entrance carefully. It was to much for the younger and he came in the older's mouth with a loud scream. Sunggyu was sucking him dry and swallowed the come with a moan, the finger never leaving the hole, pushing in and out.

 Woohyun was still panting and didn't notice the finger inside him until a second got added and he shifted uncomfortably, his face contorted in slight pain. Sunggyu was keeping the pace slow, so that the younger could adjust. When he heard a groan he got up and started to kiss Woohyun, who replied lazily. It had been a while since they last kissed and it still send sparks down their spines. Woohyun wrapped his arms around Sunggyu's neck, deepening the kiss and willing himself to ignore the pain in his ass. He knew that it would become painful. Besides there was always something much worse than this pain. But his body rejected this thought and the groans became more an more until he was on the verge of crying.

 Sunggyu noticed this and wiped the tears away. Kissing everywhere he could reach, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He didn't like it when Woohyun cried. But it didn't get better so he decided to try something different.

 "This won't do..." The older muttered under his breath. "Hyunnie, turn around."

 Woohyun opened his eyes, he didn't even notice he closed them in the first place and stared at Sunggyu with a panicked look.

 "I'm sorry Gyu. I will try to bear it so don't stop, please. I want this." He said in one breath, panting, and the older stared until he chuckled.

 "Stupid." He kissed him on the lips. "If you turn around I can make you enjoy it much more. The pain will be still there, but less."

 "Are you sure that you won't go?" Woohyun asked a bit wary.

 The younger was afraid that Sunggyu would leave him. This thought made him alerted since the first time he met the older. He didn't know why but every time they fought, he would think that Sunggyu would leave him because most of the fights were initiated by Woohyun. He couldn't believe that someone like Sunggyu would stay with him for the rest of their life's.

 Sunggyu rolled his eyes and nudged him on the side. Automatically Woohyun was on all fours, trembling from nervousness. The younger didn't wait long until he felt the older kissing, licking, his back.

 "I would never go." His hand grabbed Woohyun's cock and started stroking him while his mouth left hickeys on his back. "And a matter of fact. I can't go. Your cousins still haven't told me how to get back to my Earth. They made sure I won't go anywhere."

 Woohyun arched his back with a moan, his head falling down and body trembling. It really felt better because he couldn't see what Sunggyu was doing. And the words assured him even through he heard them many times before.

 The kisses went lower and another hand spread his ass cheeks apart and before he could register what happened Woohyun felt the tip of Sunggyu's tongue poking his entrance and he let out a loud moan. It was different and more intimate but soon there followed two fingers inside, reaching much deeper than before. Unconsciously Woohyun spread his legs further apart and fell to his elbows because it was to much. Sunggyu's fingers and tongue inside him and the other hand still stroking his dick in a steady pace. He totally ignored the pain in his ass because this felt much better.

 Woohyun didn't even notice the third finger entering him but then the fingers hit something that made him scream in pleasure, bringing him closer to his orgasm and Sunggyu knew exactly what it was and abused that spot without mercy. The older went back to kissing his nape and nibbled on the younger's ear.

 "You like it there?" He whispered making a point to hitting that place more forcefully.

 "Ahhhh... G-Gyu... Ahhh...So good..." Woohyun was lost in the pleasure and bucking his hips against the fingers. "More... Ahhhh..."

 He was so close and the older noticed too.

 But this time Sunggyu didn't let him come. He pulled the fingers out and turned the younger back on his back. Woohyun was whining and panting because he didn't get his release but stopped when the older started kissing him passionately, replying it without much thought. His legs got spread once again and something warm and hard was now poking him now. Woohyun wrapped his arms around Sunggyu's neck and brought them closer, never leaving the kiss.

 Tears started to fall down his cheeks when the older's length pushed inside him, finally connecting them. The pain was more intense than the fingers stretching him but he felt so happy that they were one.

 Sunggyu halted when he was all the way in and tried really hard not to move much because the tightness and warmth was driving him insane. His whole body was telling him to just thrust into the heat but his mind told him to wait since it was Woohyun's first time and he wanted it to be memorable. Sunggyu pulled away from the kiss and looked at the younger's tear stained face, wiping them away with his thumb.

 "Does it hurt much?" He asked concerned.

 "It hurts." Woohyun confessed with a shaky smile. "But I'm so happy right now."

 "Me too." The older answered with a grin, pecking his lips several times. "Tell me when you're ready. I will wait."

 "You always wait." The younger smiled and hold him tighter. "I don't deserve you."

 "That's true. I'm too good for you." Sunggyu sneakered and started kissing his neck. "But I won't let you go. You're completely mine now. And I will kill anyone who touches you or even stares at you with shady intentions."

 Woohyun was laughing cutely but it turned into a moan when the older started to slowly thrust into him.

 "I thought you would wait." The younger chuckled, panting heavily since the pleasure was rising.

 "You always take too long."

 "That's not true." Woohyun argued and Sunggyu raised an eyebrow, stopping his movement, making the younger whine. "Okay, fine, you're right. Now move."

 Soon Woohyun became a moaning mess as the thrusts became faster and more powerful. His hands were clutching the sheets besides his head and his back was arching. He never received so much pleasure from one of his lovers. Not that he loved them like Sunggyu.

 And then he realized that since the older came into his life everything got only better. Before it only stressed him more to take care of another person and rule the world. But now it was the other way around. The older took care of him and he supported him. He didn't become too clingy and wanted more attention and power. Sunggyu let him do whatever he wanted and never complained if he didn't get enough attention. Sometimes his work was too much and he didn't have time for other things but when he laid next to a sleeping Sunggyu, even through the older would never admit it, he would snuggle closer to Woohyun and hold him tighter, letting out a content sigh. This was everything the younger needed to keep going on and to know that Sunggyu was there for him.

 The older managed to hit his sweet spot and Woohyun threw his head back while screaming his name like a chant. The younger's body was shaking every time he abused that spot and was screaming louder and louder, his cock already leaking. Woohyun was close and Sunggyu wasn't in a better condition. He waited so long for this to happen and he couldn't keep his happiness in check. The older was so happy that they could finally indulge in each other and that he could finally call him his own. Not that Woohyun wasn't his before but he felt that he didn't have his everything. The doubts were still there but now not anymore. He was sure he wanted to spent the rest of his life with the younger.

 Sunggyu grabbed the leaking cock and started pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts, making Woohyun writhe under him with loud screams of pleasure, the stimulation to much for him to handle. With the other hand he intertwined their fingers and leaned forward.

 "Let's come together.'' He said between pants.

 Woohyun didn't answer since he wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted too but crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, which was an answer itself. His free hand tangled itself in Sunggyu's red hair, deepening the kiss and his legs wrapped around the older's waist. And that was all it took for Woohyun to come hard between their bodies, tightening around the older's length who came right after him. They moaned each other's names into the kiss never stopping to move their hips and hand. Riding out their intense orgasm as long as they could.

 After some minutes they stilled their movements and stared at each other lovingly while trying to catch their breaths. Sunggyu pulled out of Woohyun and the younger groaned at this but was too weak to do anything. The older went to the bathroom which was situated right next to their bedroom and came back with a towel to clean Woohyun and himself. When he finished he threw the towel in a corner and laid next to the younger, pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around him.

 Woohyun was tired. His orgasm hit him hard and it was the most amazing thing he felt since years. And Sunggyu was always so careful and made sure he would receive the full pleasure. He couldn't be any happier and feel so loved. With Woohyun's remaining strength he managed to turn, facing the older, and wrapping his own arms around the other.

 They stared at each other and soon moved closer to kiss again, slow, sweet and careful. How they always kissed. Sunggyu's hand slide down to the younger's lower back and massaged it, earning a slight moan. Woohyun was sure that he would have troubles walking the next day.

 "I love you Woohyun." The older suddenly announced, breaking their kiss.

 "I love you too, Sunggyu." The younger replied with a shy smile.

 "Will you marry me?" Sunggyu asked out of the blue, with the most loving gaze Woohyun ever saw. "I want to spend my whole life with you and I know that there will come nobody else in my life that has such an impact than you. You're perfect and I don't think that I will ever love someone else this much like I love you."

 He leaned back to the cupboard and pulled out a small box. Woohyun stared at him with widened eyes, tears forming in his eyes. Sunggyu opened the box and there was a silver ring shining brightly.

 "W-When-" The younger wanted to ask but got interrupted.

 "I brought the ring when we first moved in our beach house. No one knows about it." The older explained with a smile and took Woohyun's hand in his own. "So?"

 The younger was crying from happiness and kissed him.

 "Yes!Yes!Yes!" Woohyun replied with a grin, peppering him with kisses and when he calmed down and was only fidgeting exited Sunggyu put the silver ring on his ring finger, which he stared at for some minutes in amazement. "I love you so much hyung!"

 The older chuckled at that and got pulled into another passionate kiss which he replied with the same passion. All the exhaustion got washed away in an instant and they went for an intense second round with Woohyun showing Sunggyu just how much he loved him.

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

 They stayed at their house for another few days, here and their some kinky sex, making love, and a lot of make out sessions. They couldn't keep their hands off each other but both were too happy to care about it, living in their own little world.

 When they got back to the building the cousins and everyone else thought that everything would get better.

 How wrong they were. It got only worse.

 The cousins could tell they definitely fucked and when they saw the silver ring on Woohyun's hand they couldn't believe their eyes. Everyone couldn't believe it.

 The sexual tension got much more worse but this time they didn't even bother to hide it from the others. They seduced each other in front of everyone without a care in the world and Sunggyu made his promise true and killed everyone who looked or touched at Woohyun in an shady way without mercy even if it was just an accident and it also went the other way around.

 Everyone got afraid of him and since they were also afraid of their boss, it didn't affect them that much.

 The punishments got... how to say it... exciting? The punishments got a whole knew level. Since there was always this tension between them they decided to fuck when someone got punished. The poor person who got punished, got tied down and needed to watch the bosses fuck right in front of their eyes. For some it was the most horrific sight ever in their life's. Others got aroused by the sight and immediately got killed by Sunggyu because they were watching Woohyun in a way they shouldn't. The worst part was that they did this on purpose, trying to get them aroused so that they could kill them. If they managed to keep their hormones in check they were lucky to live but it wasn't the same anymore. They got haunted in their dreams and were afraid of Sunggyu killing them in their sleep. It was safe to say they never broke the rules again.

 Nevertheless they did their work perfectly and ruled the world like always. The police also did a very good job and Sunggyu never regretted hiring Howon.

 Woohyun and Sunggyu married two years later, no one died, but they couldn't go on a honeymoon since they were rulers but they didn't need too because every day was a honeymoon for them and everyone should know that by now. And after some other two years they adopted two children since they couldn't get their own kids and some other cats.

 Everything was perfect. They were a perfect family.

 Sungyeol and Sungjong still tried to tease them or ruin their lives. Sometimes it worked and sometimes not. And yes they managed to annoy Howon to the point of having a near death experience and Dongwoo needed to help them to calm him down again. It wasn't a pretty sight. Dongwoo and Howon married a year after Woohyun and Sunggyu and they also adopted a child. And Myungsoo... well he was still the same even after all these years.

 Everyone lived happily after and the mirror chose its next victim.

 

**-End-**

 


End file.
